


Bad Days, Good Nights

by tinyko



Series: Prorok and Self Insert [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Interspecies Relationship(s), Love Confessions, M/M, Nesting, Trans Male Character, Xenophilia, im gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 12:50:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11669469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyko/pseuds/tinyko
Summary: After a terrible day, Leo just wants to sleep.





	Bad Days, Good Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Prorok seems like the type to be really shy in personal relationships and not good at talking about them at the start.

Today had been a disaster for Leo.

First, during school, his old laptop gave its last breath, then completely shut down on him, making him lose the last hour and a half of progress on his latest art piece. He spent the rest of the school day trying to fix his laptop and  ring it back from the dead, with no such luck yet. He even missed lunch because of it. Then some old lady visiting the school yelled at him for using the "wrong" bathroom, and proceeded to drag him to the office to tell him off, all while he really needed to pee. On his way to work, he tripped and ripped a nice hole in the knee of his new jeans and bloodied up his knee and palms. At work, he had to deal with an exceptionally rude customer, who spoke way too fast and gave too many instructions on how they wanted their drink for him to comprehend fully, then yelled at him for not being faster. When he did speed up, he dropped the drink and spilt it everywhere, which just made the customer angrier and start yelling more. He had to go in the bathroom when they left to cry and calm down. Then to top it all off, he got a text from his alien house guest, Prorok, to "please stay out a little longer."

All in all, it was a terrible day and all he wants to do is just go home to his cozy apartment, curl up and sleep for 14 hours. But his houseguest, Prorok, still hasn't text him back on when to come home, so Leo just sits down in the lobby of his apartment building and plays on his phone.

Finally, after an hour of scrolling through twitter, a message pops up.

'Everything is done.'

Leo lets out a sigh of relief and jumps up to head to the elevator. And of course, with his his day is going, a big sign is posted on the doors. 'Closed for Maintenance'

With a cuss on his lips, Leo starts the trek up the stairs to the seventh floor.

 

By the time he reaches the top, he's completely out of breath and his chest aches. He makes his way to his apartment door and fumbles with his keys and opens the door. The young man dropped his backpack to the floor and plops down, leaning against the door to close it. As he pulls off his boots, Prorok rounds the corner, looking strangely nervous. Leo doesn't pay much mind to it, and just lets out a loud groan.

"I am so tired, 'Rok, today has been the _worst_."

Prorok's ears prick at that, flicking once, then settling down lower. He holds out a hand to help Leo up, it nearly engulfing the younger male's tiny hand. Leo leans into Prorok, groaning again.

"I just wanna lay down and sleep."

His stomach growls.

"And eat something."

The larger of the two smiles softly, "I made dinner while you were out. Go get changed and I'll set up the table."

Leo makes a noise of content, "God, you are complete husband material."

He doesn't notice Prorok's ears flick straight up and his eyes blow wide as he goes into the hallway to the side to his bedroom to change.

 

Coming out into the kitchen, the smell of warm food meets Leo. Prorok meets him at the kitchen and guides him to the table, avoiding the living room.

"What are you doing?" Leo laughs.

Prorok stutters out some half-assed excuse and gently pushes Leo to the table, set with candles and a nice dinner.

"Woah!" Leo gets distracted by it all, "This is amazing, Prorok! How did you make this all? It looks so good, oh wow! Thank you so much!"

As Leo sits, Prorok rubs the back of his neck, his ears back a little, and sits across from the younger man. 

 

After they eat, Leo yawns, rubbing his eyes. Prorok helps him up again and this time guides him to the living area.

"In Galran culture, we make nests for those we care about, family, close friends and uh, lovers. I just wanted to thank you," Prorok explains as they step into the living space.

The couch and the table had been pushed to the side, and a sizeable space had been used to make an elaborate pillow fort, with drapes and soft pillows and blankets. Leo stands in awe. 

"This is so cool! You did all of this today?"

Prorok nods and guides Leo to the nest. He plops down in the nest, sinking down and letting out a sigh. His eyes drift shut and he relaxes. Prorok shuffles hus feet at the edge of the nest. 

Leo blinks his eyes open, "Aren't you gonna lay down too? It's plenty big enough, I hardly take up a third."

Prorok sits down at the edge, "I wish to talk to you."

"Sure, shoot," Leo sits up.

"I -" Prorok takes a breath, his ears lowering against his head - "Galra... We... When we nest, we, it... has a deeper meaning... If you accept, I would... like to court you... to be my mate."

Leo opens his mouth, then closes it. Prorok has his eyes shut and his ears pinned all the way back, his hands clentched tight. The smaller crawls to him, reaching his hand out and covering Prorok's much larger, clawed hands. At the touch, his eyes open quickly.

A blush paints Leo's cheeks, "Prorok, you're so sweet. You're serious about all this?"

He nods.

"Then, yes. Yes, of course! What do I need to do?"

A smile forms on Prorok's lips, "There's not much, Leo."

"Then will you lay down with me, this is so comfy and having a big teddy bear to cuddle sounds so good."

Nestling back down, Leo holds his hands out and opens and closes his hands towards the larger male. Prorok moves forward and plops down next to the young man and wraps his arms around him, nuzzling the back of his neck. Leo reaches over and pets the back of Prorok's head, letting his eyes flutter closed and his body relax.

**Author's Note:**

> IM GAY


End file.
